


Rain Rain Go Away

by dirkygoodness



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, but meant to be romantic, can be taken as Freindship, i need more garenai, this is just an excuse to write fluff for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it your hearing thing again?" Gareki asks him. Nai simply nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Rain Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's out of character, this is my first in this fandom and I tried to get them right.   
> It was also supposed to be more shippy but I failed miserably ;^;
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Gareki blinks his eyes open slowly, trying to figure out what exactly woke him. He wasn't prone to restlessness, and so waking up now just seemed out of place. He can hear that it's raining outside, quite strongly, and Gareki clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It must have been the storm.

Rolling over, Gareki sighs against his pillow as he tries to sleep again. He'd never been one to be stopped from sleeping by a rainstorm, and even if it woke him he was sure as hell going to get back to sleep. He can feel his eyelids grow heavy and closes them, but snaps them open a second later with a loud crack from outside - thunder. Another sound is heard, and he figures it's the one that woke him. Though this time Gareki can tell it's not the storm.

He pauses, pondering the quiet noise before something dawns on him and he peers over the side of the bed. Below him, Nai has his hands covering his ears and he's more or less curled in a ball facing away from the window. Gareki notices with a start that he's crying. Something pulls in his chest tightly, like a cord being wound, but he chooses to ignore it. Instead he grunts, nodding his head down at Nai.

"Why are you crying?" His voice is a little rougher than he'd meant it to be and he pulls back slightly. A whimper escapes Nai, his hands clenching so tightly they're almost white.

"It's loud. Really, really loud, Gareki."

"It's just thunder." Gareki says dumbly.

"I don't like it." Nai states and he shakes as a quieter noise comes from outside. Gareki watches him for a moment before sighing, pushing of his blankets. He jumps off the top bunk with care, making sure not to fall.

"Is it your hearing thing again?" Gareki asks him. Nai simply nods, turning his head into his pillow. Gareki bites his lip. As much as he hates to admit it, he can't stand to see the other crying - even if he's only an animal. Looking around the room, Gareki searches for something that could be of use.

He spots a pair of ear muffs - Nai's, used when they went to Rinoll - and an idea dawns on him. He grabs them and inspects the insides of the small, white puff balls. They don't look like they'd be much of a noise canceling thing, but with a little adjustment - he pulls a handful of Kleenex from a box on the nightstand and stuffs them into the muffs.

He turns them over in his hand, looking them over once more, before thrusting them out towards Nai. "Here." Nai blinks, turning his gaze to the ear muffs. He looks between them and Gareki, confusion written all over his face. The black haired man sighs, dropping down to his knees beside the bed.

He gestures to Nai, prompting him to sit up. He follows directions, however reluctantly, and sits up. In this new position Gareki is slightly lower than Nai and he can see the tear paths on the smaller's face. Gareki almost wants to hug him, comfort him, but he kicks the thought from his mind like an unwanted pest.

Carefully, he lifts the muffs up and over Nai's head, before placing them securely on the other. Nai's eyes widen, a gasp leaving his mouth, and Gareki smirks. "It's quieter!" He sounds shocked, like he hadn't really believed that Gareki would successfully help him - or that he would help at all.

Which, to be fair, he probably wouldn't have. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have. But it's not like he can keep himself from it, even if he tries. Nodding Gareki stands, before - almost as a last minute thought - ruffles Nai's hair gently. The little Niji flushes a light pink and giggles, making Gareki almost embarrassed at the small gesture as well.

"You should be able to sleep now." He says, and this time his voice is gentler. "If it's still not enough, just stuff more tissues in the ear bits." Gareki points to his own ears as emphasis. Nai nods, before he frowns.

"Did the storm wake you up too?"

"Nah." Gareki waves his hand, trying to dismiss the topic. Nai pouts, looking up guiltily. Almost like a dog that'd just taken a cookie and was being scolded for it.

"Did I wake you?"

Gareki watches the other for a moment, obviously trying to deicide what to say. Finally he sighs, shaking his head. "No, you didn't either. I just woke up 's all." He moved over to the end of the bed, grabbing onto the top bunks railing. "Try and get some sleep, Nai." Gareki said as an after thought, before pulling himself back up onto his bed. He sighed, not even bothering to cover himself up with the blanket and just dropping down on the bed heavily. His muscles relaxed almost instantly and sleep began to fog his mind.

"Thank you." Nai said, and Gareki wanted to respond. Say something about not needing to thank him, but he was too far gone to get it out of his mouth before he was fast asleep.


End file.
